Card Captor SakuraThe Rain
by Anime Onie
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a minor arguement. Syaoran goes to apologise and gets more than he expected. Second chapter up -The Flower!
1. The Rain

****

Card Captor Sakura. - The Rain. 

Author's Note! ---) Okay so it's way after the actual story line, although Sakura caught all the cards, what happened to the rest of her life, 'specially the deal with Syaoran… It kinda doesn't fit well on it's own, so I decided to make a few stories, but I know they'll be taking place either before or after "The Rain" but I'll try to put them in chronological order, so it'll make a bit of sense! *^ ^* ---) **Update!** Okay, I was gonna make a few stories, but I can't figure out what to write before this, so I extended "Setting The Scene" so you know basically what happened before "The Rain"… but I'll write more CCS Fics…eventually…

****

A fan fiction by Anime Onie

Setting the Scene ---) Sakura and Syaoran admitted their feelings to each other, and started *dating* as any young teen would, but Syaoran's mother intervened, saying they're a distraction to the others school work. Syaoran distanced himself from Sakura, then finally broke up. They saw each other from time to time, but only around the school yard. They started at Middle school, and took different classes.

Now Sakura, Syaoran, Mei-Lin and Tomoyo are in the middle of year 10. Sakura and Syaoran still don't see much of each other due to different classes. Tomoyo has moved on to start designing casual clothes, which Sakura wears outside of school. Mei-lin and Syaoran often spend their holidays back in Hong Kong. Sakura still has a mild crush on Yukito, but truly likes Syaoran more. Syaoran's mother has noted that she'd like Syaoran and Mei-Lin to complete their schooling back in Hong Kong, claiming she feels their education is up to scratch. 

****

The Rain---) Walking home alone, Sakura reflects on her day. Sighing, she recalls it all too clearly. Mei-lin had come in to class and announced to Sakura and Tomoyo that after she finished this school year, she had to return to Hong Kong, to complete her final two years of schooling over there. Tomoyo was shocked, but Sakura had a flash of Syaoran leaving her. Sakura had desperately waited until lunchtime to find Syaoran, but her lunchtime search had been in vain. Now Sakura was practically dragging herself home. She arrived home, and rushing up to her room, threw herself onto her bed. Her eyes misted over. Sakura's heart ached. She and Syaoran hadn't been close for a while, but she knew deep inside her, she still loved him with her whole heart. Sakura thought back to their last outing alone. 

It had been the holidays before their first year as juniors (year 7). They'd gone to the park and petting zoo. But much to Sakura's Dismay, Syaoran didn't share her excitement that day. It was late in the afternoon when she found out why. Syaoran had turned cold towards her. Sakura had asked why. Syaoran had yelled at her. "I just can't see you anymore!" Sakura's heart broke and fell. Syaoran ran off. Mei-lin had come over later that night and told Sakura he still wanted to be friends. Sakura had agreed, but there was always a barrier between them. The only times they saw each other was as a group. But now…

Sakura let out a sob, and rolled over. "Yo! Sakura!" Kero emerged from his drawer, but was surprised at how quiet she was. "Sakura?" Sakura felt her heart pound. If Syaoran was leaving could see face him and tell him one last time how she felt? Sakura's face heated up. Kero frowned. "Sakura?" he gently tapped Sakura. Sakura jumped up as if she had been shocked. "Ah! Kero…" Something inside Sakura snapped. Siting up, she knew what she wanted to do. Rushing about, Sakura proceeded to change her clothes. Kero dropped onto the bed, looking clueless. Wondering what on earth Sakura was doing, Kero opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Sakura. "Ohhh, This isn't right." She whined. "But I can't let this pass me by." 'Sakura looks frantic…?' Kero wondered. "Sa…" he started. Sakura had already left the room though. Rushing after her, Kero yelled. "Yo! SA-KU-RA!" Sakura stopped. "Where are you going?" Sakura went pink. "I'm, um going to…Syaoran's house. " Kero nodded. "Be careful!" Sakura was stunned, but nodded. Shutting the door, Kero sighed. "Little Sakura isn't a Little girl any more…" Turning, Kero decided to go upstairs and play video games until someone returned home. 

*----------------------*----------------------*

Syaoran had fallen asleep while studying. A knock at the door had woken him. Stumbling to the door, Syaoran realised his Ji San was out. Opening the door, he was surprised to see Sakura standing there. Sakura felt her cheeks go pink. She's forgotten how handsome Syaoran had become. She pointed at his chest. "Um… Syaoran, your…um shirt…" Looking down, Syaoran blushed. Some of his buttons had come undone. Reaching up, he started to do them up, but felt Sakura's hand on his. Syaoran blushed even more. Sakura looked down. She knew how she felt, and new she had to tell him what was on her mind. "Sy.. Syaoran…" Syaoran felt as if he knew what Sakura wanted to say. Leaning over her, he moved in slowly. Pulling his hands from hers, he wrapped his arms around Sakura's slender body and kissed her.

Besides the kissing, this was all knew to Sakura and Syaoran. But Sakura wondered if the timing to do something this emotional was really right… Sakura felt Syaoran move from her lips down to her neck, and pulling her top aside, kissed her shoulder tenderly. Leading Sakura inside, he led her to the middle of the room. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer, as if he wanted to merge their bodies into one. "Syaoran…!" Sakura could feel her heart beat faster and faster with each kiss. "Syaoran, are you leaving for Hong Kong to finish school?" She questioned him. Syaoran stopped dead, and looked at her. Sakura's heart dropped. "It's true?" Syaoran shook his head. "No!…"Syaoran trailed off. Sakura's face showed she was pained. "Sa…Sakura…" Sakura turned and walked off. Syaoran grabbed her hand. She wrenched it free. "No! Syaoran, …" Sakura didn't know how she could tell Syaoran now… "Gomen…" Sakura turned and fled. Racing home, Sakura felt as if her heart would explode. She hadn't told him, and she knew Syaoran was hiding something from her. Rain started to fall as she ran home. 

She was drenched by the time she walked through her own door. Sighing and Gasping for breath, Sakura wiped the rain from her face. Touya entered the hallway. "Sakura!" Sakura jumped, and looked guilty. "Where have you been?" Sakura mumbled her answer. Touya gave up. Sighing, he handed her a towel and pointed her into the kitchen. Her father sat at the kitchen table. He looked up slightly concerned. "Sakura, I have to go away for a business trip. Touya is also going away. He's been invited to Yukito's holiday house. I trust you to stay home, but you can go with Touya and Yukito if you wish." Sakura felt torn. "I'll stay home, Otousan." Sensei Kinomoto nodded. "I trust you, Sakura, and I trust the judgement you have." Standing up, Sensei Kinomoto left the room to pack his travel case. Sakura was surprised. Touya took a glance at Sakura, then left to pack as well.

*----------------------*----------------------*

Hours later, Sakura was alone with Kero. She'd dried herself, and was now sitting in the lounge room watching television with Kero. Outside, the rain still fell hard. Kero sighed with exasperation. "Sakura, I'm not blind, if there's anything wrong, you can tell me you know!" Sakura smiled. "There's nothing wrong, Kero Chan! I'm just wondering what to do for the next two days…" Kero frowned. He knew something was on Sakura's mind. He smirked. "Invite the Brat over!" Sakura looked at him surprised and guilty. Kero laughed. "I told ya I ain't blind!" Sakura Smiled. "Thanks Kero. Want dinner now?" Kero nodded enthusiastically. Sakura smiled at her friend, then got up a walked into the kitchen.

*----------------------*----------------------*

Syaoran sighed. "Sakura…" Syaoran felt his body ache with need. "How can I tell her…" He thought aloud. "How can I tell Sakura that I… " Syaoran's face went red as his Ji San knocked on the door. "Syaoran, dinner is ready." Syaoran nodded, and followed Ji San to the kitchen to eat. 

*----------------------*----------------------*

It was late when Sakura finally dropped onto her bed. Kero had gone to bed shortly after dinner, while Sakura had stared blankly at the Television screen thinking of Syaoran. Now that Sakura was in bed, she couldn't sleep. "Why didn't Syaoran… What is he hiding?" Sakura closed her eyes. Shortly after, she drifted off into a restless sleep. 

*----------------------*----------------------*

Sakura awoke to the sound of rain. It was still pouring down! A small kick in her back made her turn over to see Kero curled up next to her. She smiled. Sakura knew she was neglecting Kero's attentions again. Gently scratching behind his ears, a small sleepy smile erupted on his face. Sakura smiled. "Kero Chan…" Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to sleep again, but her mind was in turmoil again. Her thoughts were of Syaoran. She thought back to yesterday. He looked so hurt, but he was distant, like he was hiding something. Sighing, she got up, trying not to disturb Kero. Sakura waited till she'd shut her door before she let out a sorrowful sigh. 

Sitting down in the kitchen, Sakura ate in silence. Sakura was doing dishes when Kero floated sleepily down the stairs. "Sakuraaaaaaa" he whined. Sakura reached out and gently held Kero, sitting him down like a doll. Kero was confused. "Sakura?" She shushed him. "Breakfast!" Kero smiled. "Sakura! Arigato!" Sakura smiled as she watched Kero eat. "Kero, I'm sorry I haven't spent much time with you lately." Kero sniffed. "I know, don't worry. I'm just the guardian of The Clow Book. You've captured all the cards. I guard them…" Sakura shushed Kero again. "You're more than the Guardian, Kero, you're my best friend, Beside's Tomoyo!" Kero smiled with relief. Sakura smiled. "Hey, Kero, do you want to come shopping?" Kero face lit up like a light bulb. "HONTO???" Sakura nodded. "MM!" "You finish eating, and I'll get dressed." Minutes Later, Kero and Sakura were safely tucked away under an umbrella, and rushing down to the shops.

*----------------------*----------------------*

It was still pouring with rain when Sakura and Kero arrived home from shopping. Kero was sleepy from being treated to a huge lunch at a cafe. Opening the door, Sakura shivered at the cold house. Turning on the heating, Sakura picked Kero up off her shoulder. "Kero, I'm gonna have a shower, okay? You can sleep in Otousan's bed, okay?" Kero nodded sleepily. "Okay…" Letting him go, Sakura watched as he slowly drifted upstairs. Sakura entered the Bathroom, and daintily undressed herself. She turned on the shower, and got in when it was warm enough. Until now, she'd forgotten her problem with Syaoran. She sighed. "Syaoran…" The warm water flowed onto her cold body. "Syaoran…"

Sakura was dressing her self when she heard a knock at the door. "MA-TE KU-DA-SAI!!!" she yelled, hoping the person wouldn't leave. She finished dressing and ran down the stairs. She reached the door, and opened it a fraction. At first, all she could see was the grey skies dropping rain. Then Syaoran stepped into her line of view. The look in Syaoran's was enough to make Sakura open the door fully. 'He looks so sad…" Sakura thought. "Come in." She heard herself say. Syaoran's eyes misted over. 

Stepping inside, Sakura realised he was dripping with rain and shivering from the cold. "Sy…Syaoran!" Rushing off to fetch a towel, she returned and handed him the towel and lifted her hands to undo his shirt. Her heart felt for Syaoran. It was sticking to his body as she peeled it off him. Syaoran looked at Sakura as she undressed him. She had a firm look on her face. She looked up at Syaoran's face, making him blush. Sakura felt strange, like her body wasn't responding to her thoughts. Yet Sakura liked this feeling. It was powerful, like the feeling she got when she thought about Syaoran deeply. She reached up, and rubbed the towel on his head to dry his hair. Syaoran looked at Sakura from under the towel. "Sakura…I'm not leaving…" he stammered. Sakura looked at him. "I'm supposed too, but…I just can't…I don't want to leave you…" Sakura felt something inside her move. Pulling the towel off Syaoran, she stepped upwards. He responded to her movement. 

Meeting in a kiss, Sakura knew it was right. Syaoran…was defying orders…to stay with her! Syaoran reached out and grabbed Sakura's waist, pulling her close to him. Sakura gasped. It felt strange, but lovely at the same time. "Syaoran… Is it right to do…" She couldn't say it! Looking at his face, she was surprised to see he seemed to understand. He leaned over and kissed her with so much passion, it overwhelmed her. 

Leading Syaoran up to her room, she was glad Kero was asleep in her father's room. Sakura stood in the middle of the room, as Syaoran shut the door quietly. He stepped up to her, and reached for the hem of her dress. He kissed her, trying to distract her from what he was doing below. Sakura felt his hands on her thighs and gasped. His touch was purely sensual. She took his hands, and guided them upwards. Syaoran moved his kisses down to Sakura's neck, and started to kiss her there. At the same time, he pulled Sakura's dress all the way up, and over her head. Syaoran stepped back, and admired Sakura's body. He hugged her, and reached behind her to remove her bra. Syaoran could feel his body heat up. Sakura allowed Syaoran to gently explore her semi naked body. She gasped at his touch. Everywhere he touched, Sakura felt like she was on fire. Syaoran kissed her navel, and moved his way up. 

They met in a passionate embrace. Sakura felt her heart open. Syaoran gently layed Sakura on her bed, and stood back and he reached for the rim of her underwear. She lifted her hips, and Syaoran eased them off her. He blushed. Sakura looked at him Shyly. He stammered. "Your body is …so beautiful." Sakura blushed. Syaoran reached for the rim of his own pants, and started to remove them. Sakura shivered at the prospect of what was happening. Syaoran dropped his rain soaked pants. Sakura felt aroused in a way never before as she marvelled Syaoran's body. Sakura wasn't sure of what to next. Blushing, Sakura tried to hide herself under a blanket. "Sakura?" Sakura looked at Syaoran, realising he was as unsure as she was. She extended her hand and held the blanket open for him. Syaoran accepted her offer. Kissing her clumsily, Syaoran started to loose his train of motion. He gently lowered his body onto Sakura's, letting her feel his weight. Sakura breathed in sharply as Syaoran entered her. 

Her body felt warm next to Syaoran's. Pressing their hands together, Syaoran started to rock backwards and forwards. Sakura let out small cry of pain. Syaoran looked shocked. Sakura gave a faint smile. "It's okay." She assured Syaoran. He continued to persevere, trying to lessen the impact of his actions. Sakura gripped Syaoran's hands, wincing in pain, but moaning in pleasure. Sakura's breath quickened, and Syaoran knew she was reaching her peak. "Sy…Syaoran!" He smiled. "Go..Gomen…" Syaoran felt his own body start peak. Reaching behind Syaoran, Sakura pulled him close, wanting to feel him deep inside her. It was a totally new experience to Sakura, but it felt so right. She thought of how distant she and Syaoran had been for a while, but this was bringing them closer, into a new level of their relationship. 

Looking at Syaoran's Face, Sakura could see it was a reflection of what she was feeling, pain, but mixed with desire and pleasure. Sweat covered them as they pressed their bodies together and let their souls shatter from the experience. Sakura reached her peak. Her body prickled with on the edge satisfaction. "Sy…Syaoran! …" Syaoran pressed deeper into Sakura, and released his seed as she cried out his name. The feeling of contentment echoed through Sakura's body. Syaoran felt his body relax, and rested his head on Sakura's chest. Sakura waited for the feeling to fade, but it remained. She ran her fingers through Syaoran's mattered hair. "Arigato, Syaoran Kun…" She sighed. Syaoran raised his head. "Thank you…for taking me…" She trailed off. Syaoran smiled as Sakura drifted off into an exhaustion-induced sleep. Syaoran dropped his head back down, and stayed there for hours. Edging his body off Sakura's he covered her body back up. Pulling on his damp clothes, Syaoran quietly left the room

Downstairs, Syaoran came face to face with Kero. Syaoran blushed. Kero looked at Syaoran with a strange look in his eyes. He simply turned and continued with what he was doing. Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. ""You look after Sakura! Or you'll have more than just my wrath to deal with!" Syaoran nodded, almost fearfully. Kero nodded as well. After getting a drink, Syaoran returned to Sakura's room, and lying down next to Sakura, stroked her hair away from her face. He smiled. "Sakura…I don't want to leave you…ever…." Sakura smiled in her sleep, as if she knew the truth in his words, even in her sleep. 


	2. The Flower

Author's note - Well, I thought about writing another CCS Fan Fic, so I'd better finish The Rain/The Flower first…so I now what I've written…Ehhh…Please Read and review…Please??? Also, I have never seen Eriol Kun in action, so if he's totally out of character, then please excuse my ignorance…

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Card Captor Sakura - The Flower

A Fan Fiction by Anime Onie

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes, Sakura sighs. Looking out the window, she is surprised to see it's dark. Standing up, she wraps the blanket around her and steps up to the window. "The lights of the city…" she murmurs. Hearing the door squeaks open, she spins around, startling Syaoran. "Sy…Syaoran!" she exclaims. Syaoran grins. "Sorry. I was hoping you'd still be asleep" he apologises. Sakura shakes her head. "No, I just woke up. Your still here?" she asks. Syaoran looks downcast. "Why? Were you hoping I was gone?" Sakura realises her mistake and rushes over to Syaoran, tripping along the way. Lunging forward, Syaoran catches her, and blushes. Sakura pipes up. "Syaoran, it's just I thought you'd have gone home, it's dark out…" Syaoran smiles and sets Sakura's feet firmly back on the ground. "It's not that late" Smiling at each other, Syaoran and Sakura stand apart silently. 

Syaoran lets out a cough. "Um, I'll just go, so you can get dressed…" Sakura nods hastily, remembering she's only wearing a blanket. Shutting the door, Syaoran wanders downstairs, and sits himself at the kitchen table. Upstairs, Sakura quickly pulls on some clean clothes, and rushes downstairs. Entering the kitchen, she is quickly met with the smell of cooking. "Syaoran! Did you cook this?" Syaoran marvels at Sakura, but nods. "Yeah…me and Mei-Lin used to cook all the time" Sakura nods and seats herself at the table. "So, let's eat!" Syaoran nods in union, handing Sakura various plates of food. Kero watches on for a while, then floats in. Syaoran shifts uncomfortably, remembering their last encounter. "Kero Chan!" Sakura exclaims nervously. Kero sits on the table, and looks at Syaoran expectantly. 

Quickly handing Kero a small plate, Kero helps himself. Sakura watches on confused. Kero quickly catches onto Sakura's confusion. "The brat came down earlier. You don't need to hide this…" Sakura jumps up from her chair. "K…Kero! It's…" Sakura glances at Syaoran. "Sakura…" he murmurs. "Kero's warned me, it's ok" Sakura sits at Syaoran's comment, and nervously continues eating. After finishing their meal, Syaoran carries the plates to the sink, while Sakura leans over to Kero. "Kero? Are you really sure that this is okay with you?" Kero closes his eyes and waves his paw. "Of course, it's your life!" Opening his eyes, Kero turns serious. "But Sakura, I'm here to watch over you, as well as Yue. We're under your Command, and we don't really want a new master, so soon, and what we've been through together, so just take care, okay?" Sakura nod's enthusiastically. "Hai!" Syaoran returns, looking bashful. "Um, Sakura, would you mind helping me do the dishes?" 

Sakura jumps up happily. "Sure!" Racing Syaoran into the kitchen, the pair mess around while performing household duties. After finishing the dishes, Syaoran glances expectantly at Sakura. She hangs up the tea towel and returns his look. "Well, Um…" She stammers. Syaoran nods. "I should probably go…I mean, I've got home work do to before school, and…" Sakura nods. Reaching out, she touches Syaoran's shoulder. "Can I …Can I walk you home?" Syaoran nods favourably. "Sure!" Sakura grins. "I'll just go get a jacket" Racing up the stairs, Sakura grabs a jacket. Returning to her lover, Sakura notices Syaoran shivering. "Syaoran!" Leaning forward, Sakura hugs Syaoran for warmth and comfort. Stunned and relieved, Syaoran returns her hug. "Syaoran…?" 

Syaoran looks down at a blushing Sakura. "Was it… what you expected?" Syaoran studies Sakura for a moment, then chuckles. "Sakura, with you, everything is wonderful" Sakura grins. "Well, shouldn't we be going?" Syaoran nods. "Kero! I'm going out!" Shutting the door, Sakura smiles and takes Syaoran's hand. Sakura ponders. "Syaoran, why did you really come earlier?" Syaoran blushes and stammers. "Well, Um, Kero called me and said you wanted to see me" Syaoran pauses. "As well, I wanted to tell you I'm not leaving. Not unless you tell me too…" he trails off. Sakura laughs shyly. Syaoran coughs and look at the sky. Reaching Syaoran's home, Sakura sighs. "Well, I hope you don't get into too much trouble…" She murmurs. Syaoran shrugs and turns to face Sakura. 

Brushing her hair away from her face, he smiles. "I'll see you at school Monday" Sakura nods. "Bye, Syaoran…" Leaning forward, he gently kisses Sakura's cheek and rushes off to his front door. Waving his hand enthusiastically, Syaoran enters the house. Turning away, Sakura slowly makes her way home, thinking of what had happened in the last few hours. Tilting her head, Sakura feels her face go red hot. *Schweet* Suddenly, she bumps into a dark shadow. "Oh!" She exclaims. The shadow turns around and steps into the light. "Eriol!" Sakura exclaims. Eriol grins. "Sakura, what are you doing out so late?" Sakura blushes. "I was just walking Syaoran home" Eriol nods. Sakura smiles. "What are you doing out?" Eriol sighs. "I was actually on my way to your house. I was hoping Yukito would be there. I've just been to his house and he's not there" Sakura nods. "Yukito and Touya went away for the weekend. They'll be back tomorrow afternoon" 

Sakura wonders. "May I ask what it is you want to see Yukito about?" Eriol laughs quietly. "I actually wanted to see Yue…" Sakura picks up Eriol's hand. "If you want, I'll tell Yukito you called" Eriol nods. "In return, I'll walk you home" Sakura nods. Resuming walking, Sakura remains unusually quiet. Eriol pries. "Sakura? What were you and Syaoran doing before you walked him home?" Sakura looks at Eriol embarrassed. "Well…" Eriol looks away. "It's okay, I have a fair idea" Sakura sighs with relief, which is short lived. 'You wouldn't tell…would you?" Eriol laughs. "No Sakura, you can trust me" Pointing to Sakura's house, Eriol grins. "Thank you for walking me home" Sakura hugs Eriol, then runs up the front steps. "See you Monday!" she calls, then enters her house. Changing her clothes, Sakura crawls into bed. Kero whimpers in his sleep. "Good night" she whispers, drifting off into a well-needed sleep. 

Late the next afternoon, Sakura is sitting watching the TV when the front door slams open. Jumping up in shock, Sakura sighs when she sees Touya struggling through the doorway loaded with bags. "Yo, Monster! Don't just stand there! Help us!" Sakura fumes, but quickly rushes to help her brother. Dropping the bags in the kitchen, Sakura walks back to the front door. "Yukito!" she exclaims and rushes to help Yukito carry the last of the bags. Yukito grins. "Did you enjoy your weekend alone?" Sakura quickly tries to hide her pink face. "Yeah" Sakura sighs, then remembers. "Um, Yukito! Eriol Kun was looking for you last night!" Yukito looks dazed at Sakura. Giving his excuses, Yukito make his leave to go see Eriol. Turning to his sister, Touya frowns. "There's something different about you, Kaiju…." Blushing, Sakura starts stammering. "N… No! there's nothing wrong…" Pointing his finger, Touya smirks. "Ah-ha! You just admitted you've done something!" Shaking her head, Sakura cries out. "No! we didn't do anything!" Reeling back, Touya's smirk is long gone. "We…?" Realising her mistake, Sakura covers her mouth. Looking to one side, Touya can see his dad arriving home. Leaning over to Sakura, he whispers a warning. Nodding, Sakura pouts. "Your chores for a week to keep your mouth shut…" she murmurs, flouncing off to greet her dad. Watching her leave, Touya frowns. "Geeze Sakura… what on earth did you do…?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Skating her way to school, Sakura smiles at the blooming cherry-blossom trees. Bringing her hands up to her chest, she sighs blissfully. "Syaoran Kun…" Skidding to a halt, she slowly skates in the gates of the high school. "Sa-ku-ra~a!" Spinning around, she beams. Waving her hand, she skates over to the dark haired teens with eyes that Sakura was madly in love with. "Syaoran!" Sitting next to him on the wall, she leans over and shyly rests her head on his shoulder. Scruffing her hair, he laughs. "Are you okay?" Sitting straight, she nods. "Mmm!" Leaning over, she unstraps her skates and pulls on her shoes. "you were so nice… " Standing up, Syaoran reaches for her hand and pulls her to a stand. Gazing at the ground, Sakura beams. "Well, I guess we're in it for the long run…" Nodding, Syaoran pulls her into an awkward embrace while walking. "Yup, Study hard, and no-one can separate us…" Laughing, Sakura pulls away from him. "Except each other!" Running off, Sakura giggles. Frowning, Syaoran runs after her. "Hoi! Sakura! Wait up!" Turning around, she starts running backwards. "Gotta catch me!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like the story? Read & Review please. A-Onie


End file.
